The Runaways
by SmoothFluffle
Summary: "The girl, short and pretty, with blond hair and striking eyes, smiles dreamingly at her companion. The boy, broad-shouldered and dressed stylishly, with a full lower lip and the girl's birthday tattooed on his wrist, tugs her closer and kisses her full on the mouth." They are finally free. They are Runaways. Third and Final part of my Ultraviolence series.


A young couple is seen walking on the side of the road.

The girl, petite with long hair, laughs freely as she stumbles in her boots.

The boy, tall and handsome, with dark hair and the bluest eyes ever seen, laughs with her, taking the hand of his presumed loved one, and keeps on walking about.

They're young and in love. That is clearly seen.

They belong to each other, finally free…

55

They meet for the first time in Bud's bakery.

It's a place where he never had to hide her.

He always bought her creamy pies and warm coffee when they had breakfast here.

Bud always made her laugh. Told him how he got lucky. A rare gem in a city of stones, just like mine, he would dimple at Tori.

Now, they sit quietly in the farthest booth, she with a neutral face and him watching her intensely.

Tris keeps her hands busy, tearing the pastries into pieces.

They just keep quiet.

But he's with her.

And that is enough for him.

55

The second time they meet, it's in a bar.

He had a rough week at work, the contracts for the Realistic Inc. weren't ready, and he lost that one watch.

He was stressed and just wanted to see her.

Tris shows up, pretty as always, but harassed from work as well.

She tells him how her boss is so hard on her. How he demands more, just to her. She might as well be the only employee on the building.

Why are you still there, he asks.

It pays the bills. Not everybody's rich, you know? She retorts, sipping her beer.

55

The third time, she doesn't have time to meet up.

So Tobias shows up at her place.

His gut churns up and down, he hasn't been in a closed up space with her for a long time.

She lets him in, dressed in a big creamy sweater, denim cut-offs, and her hair gathered up in a messy bun on top of her head.

She stills is the most gorgeous woman to him.

She's so stressed with this big assignment she has, how she hasn't slept in a day and a half. He listens and he wants to kill this Matthew who puts so much pressure on her.

She rambles on and on, and Tobias gets scared for a moment, when she puts her hands on her hair and he panics because she's going to rip her hair out. But she just lets it down.

And that's his undoing.

Her big, creamy sweater ends up thrown on the floor of her bedroom.

Her headboard bangs so hard against the wall, he fears they're going to crack it.

He feels alive.

He's home.

Afterwards she cries, and tells him this was a mistake. They shouldn't've done that.

But she stops trying to fool herself, and actually gives in.

She doesn't finish her assignment.

Her boss's a dick.

55

His ex-wife calls him mid-dinner.

She's pregnant.

She's keeping the baby.

He's screwed.

55

Tris takes it well, says he has to support her, and be a father to the baby.

He agrees.

She only has two blow ups. One in the middle of the night, where she screams at him why couldn't he had wrapped it up better. The second one, when he gets home from work, and finds her curled up on the couch crying. She can never be his firsts, she says.

55

He starts saving when she cries to Christina's wedding.

He knows she wants it, the wedding.

She wants to be called his wife and people to call her by his last name.

So he starts saving.

55

She goes with him for the first doctor appointment.

Tris sits outside, doesn't want to cause a scene, while he listens to his baby's heartbeat.

He smiles really big, and even hugs his ex-wife; she gets stiff but puts her arms around him as well, and smiles.

He shows her the sonogram, gets a tiny smile out of her.

She later on tells him she's happy. Even if it isn't hers, she thinks he will be an excellent father.

55

She gets fired when she finally snaps at her boss.

He pointed out everything wrong with her presentation and gives her another task.

She calmly tells him, that she's not his only staff. He has other main bodies on the firm, who can do much better than her in these subjects.

He splutters, she will do as he says. He extends to why he's the boss and she the employee, if she wants his money, she will do her work.

She gets more frustrated as he keeps going, and finally snaps.

She screams and yells, calls him all names she knows and the ones she learned from Zeke and Uriah.

He calls security on her.

She dances on the living room as he laughs.

55

He gets a call in the middle of the night.

His ex-wife had a miscarriage.

He dresses as quickly as he can, Tris already waiting in the living room.

They get to the hospital, room 59 the nurse said, and find her on the chair by the window.

Tris, standing stiffly at the door, pushes him in. He touches her shoulder and she tells him that she bled on the shower; the doctor told her she was fine. She went home and she felt a horrible jab and that was it. Her sheets were ruined. She lost their baby.

She cries heartbreaking sobs that rock her body as he holds her. She lost their baby, she cries. She lost the only thing that gave light to her life. She couldn't keep it and couldn't keep Tobias either.

She cries and cries, and Tris feels like she is intruding, so she goes back to the car and waits.

He later cries on her shoulder, while they lie in bed.

55

One sunny afternoon, she sits on his lap, as they wait for the sunset on the balcony.

"Let's run." He whispers in her ear as the sun finally goes down.

So they do.

55

A young couple is seen walking on the side of the road.

Their car broke down, so they walk to the nearest gas station.

The girl, short and pretty, with blond hair and striking eyes, smiles dreamingly at her companion.

The boy, broad-shouldered and dressed stylishly, with a full lower lip and the girl's birthday tattooed on his wrist, tugs her closer and kisses her full on the mouth.

They're young and in love. That is clearly seen.

Tobias Eaton and Tris Prior, finally free and in love…

They are Runaways.


End file.
